deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crash VS Spyro/@comment-33087375-20180403145451/@comment-33087375-20180403160318
^^Oh, uh, thank you very much. ^Well you are half right. His original name was Tyler Stone. He was born in Tennessee in the late 90's and grew up in a low income household. His family could not afford much for him, but he committed himself to being the best person he could be. He studied hard and graduated from college with flying colors, partially due to his naturally high intellect. He started his own financing company under the name of Stone Enterprises, where his main goal was funding the exploits of other companies just starting out. Things were going great untill tragedy struck when his sister fell gravely ill to a rare disease. Tyler used all the resources at his disposal to try to save her, but even he could not afford the extensive treatment she needed. She died and Tyler felt the whole thing was his fault, until he was told by the hospital staff that he would have to cover his sister's expenses (turns out it cost less than the treatment plan). After this, Tyler grew cold and distant from his family. He began to think that money and influence were the only things that could keep people from leaving him. He also began to conduct several harsh buisnesses decisions, such as having all the companies he funded re-brand under his name. Years later, he decided to through his hat into the profitable weapons industry, and used his advanced knowledge in technology to create something straight out of science fiction: DEADLY LASERS! Dubbing his creation "Cyphertech", Tyler held a two-night auction in Syndey, Austrailia to not only demonstrate his weapon, but to sell it to the highest bidder. However, the night after the first auction, his seaside mansion was invaded a group of elite troops that Tyler would later learn belonged the terrorist organization Umbrium, who wanted to break into the vault containing the special computer chips required to make Cyphertech work. He was forced to flee his bedroom or be killed, and escaped to the tool shed just outside. Tyler decided he was not going down without a fight, and use a piece of scrap metal, some parts from a radio and his smartphone, and a Cyphertech chip he had taken out of the vault fashioned together what could only be described as a LASER SWORD...that just so happened to be shaped like a lightning bolt. Tyler fought valiantly against the soldiers, only to entire the vault and come face to face with the leader of the Umbrium, a shadowy figure wearing armor. With one blast of strange force, Tyler was sent flying through the roof of his house and fell into the ocean. Miraculously he survived, and washed ashore a mysterious island where he was confronted by a bizarre women clothed in furs. This women would later go on to teach Tyler about the secret power hidden in his bloodline and work to use it, along with his trusty sword, as both a weapon for peace and revenge. There is much more to the story but this is all that I can write for now. Please let me know if you would like to know how good Thundara is in a fight! P.S: This is an original idea from me. Please respect that and do not plagerise my work.